Republican Party
The Republican Party is the American party of neoconservative fascist hate mongering racists. Its hypocritical views include being the "moral" party that "saves the sanctity of marriage" by banning gay marriage despite having numerous important members with several divorces; protecting the right to life despite sending thousands of American troops to die in the Middle East and supporting the death penalty. Economics The party's economic views include cutting taxes to the rich so that they can have even more money than America's working class. Once again the hypocrisy shines in the party while they frequently demand lobbying reform while getting kickbacks from big business. Undemocratic control The party took control in the country by appointing George W. Bush to the presidency despite losing the election to Al Gore in 2000. They lost the mid-term elections in 2006, but Bush still managed to ignore the people's will and remain in Iraq. Now the people voted for Obama. History Though the party's intentions were originally good in the days of Lincoln and the progressives of the early 20th Century, things have gone horribly, horribly wrong since William Howard Taft's presidency, culminating in such presidents as Ronald Reagan who spent all the country's money on battleships that no longer work. His administration also kept the lid on information about the spread of HIV/AIDS because of their homophobia, when sharing this information may have stopped the spread of the disease. If that’s true it’s all bad as Murder. Also before Reagan health inspectors could go into supermarkets and inspect meat and pull it if it was bad. Not anymore. Way to go jackass. President Carter stated before he left office that his goal was to have 20% of the countrys electricity to come from solar power in the year 2008. Reagan killed that bill. Way to go jackass, since now in 2008 gas is $12.00 a gallon. =Unpopularity Recent Gallup polls state that 38% of republicans have an unfavorable view of their party. Only 34% of Americans have a favorable view of the GOP. The Republican party has worse approval rating than: Russia, China, Mexico, Egypt, Israel, India, and even France. They barely edge out Saudi Arabia at 31%, Cuba at 29% and Iraq at 28%. On the plus side they edge out Iran by a whopping 22 percentage points. (For reference, Iran is at 12) They also managed to beat North Korea by 19 percentage points. Yeah, good luck with that guys. http://www.gallup.com/poll/1624/Perceptions-Foreign-Countries.aspx http://www.gallup.com/poll/120815/Republicans-Down-Own-Party.aspx Religion Religion is the way Republicans control the masses. It is the way they mask their Homophobia and passion for War. They often like to claim they're moral, but they rather abuse the power of religion. Most of the Liberapedians are Atheist and can't be brainwashed by their stupid propaganda. Republicans are often mad Christian fundamentalists who believe in and support the movements of Creationism and Intelligent Design and want those to be taught in schools. External links Videos *I'm Voting Republican Plenty of crappy reasons to vote Republican *How to Speak Republican In this video they don't even try to answer Liberal arguments, they're just abusive. Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:US Politics